1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable electronic devices, and more specifically to a connecting structure for a battery compartment of a portable electronic device which includes a flip cover.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are in widespread use around the world. These devices rely on batteries for power, the battery being removably received in a main body of the device.
For example, the Alcatel OT310 mobile phone comprises a main body, a receptacle in the main body for holding a battery, and a fully detachable battery cover. The battery cover has a pair of holders at an end thereof, and a pin at an opposite end thereof. A pair of slots is defined at an end of the receptacle, and a hole is defined at an opposite end of the receptacle. After a battery is loaded into the receptacle, the battery cover is attached over the receptacle. The holders are received in the slots and the pin is inserted into the hole. The battery cover is thus reliably engaged over the receptacle.
However, it is difficult and inconvenient for the user to detach the battery cover from the receptacle. Furthermore, when the user changes the battery of the mobile phone, the battery cover is completely separated from the main body. The battery cover is liable to be misplaced or accidentally damaged.
A need therefore exists for a new connecting structure for conveniently attaching a battery cover to a main body of a mobile phone.